There is a need for outgoing environs more comfortable during hot weather. It is not practical to provide ordinary air conditioning for spaces that are not enclosed. It has long been known that evaporation of water will evaporate quickly and provide a cooling effect. However, nozzles that simply atomize and spray water do not sufficiently provide a cooling effect for surrounding air, and people and objects in vicinity of the device will be dampened by such a spray.